(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
An LCD is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two glass substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, in which a voltage applied to the two electrodes is varied to change an alignment of liquid crystal molecules to thereby control the amount of transmittance of light so as to display an image on a screen.
Various methods have been proposed to improve a response speed and a viewing angle of the LCD, one example of which is the OCB (Optically Compensated Bend) type of LCD.
The OCB type of LCD includes electrodes formed on each of the two facing substrates, a liquid crystal layer injected between the substrates, and an alignment film formed on each of the substrates for aligning liquid crystal molecules to be parallel with the glass sheets forming substrates. In the OCB type of LCD, when an electric field is applied to the two substrates, liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be symmetrical to an imaginary center plane between the two substrates and have such a structure that their horizontal alignment at both substrates changes to a vertical alignment when reaching the center plane, so a wide viewing angle can be obtained. In order to obtain such alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, each alignment layer of the two substrates is processed to have the same direction and a high voltage is initially applied to obtain the bent alignment.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.